Just Another Day
by Damatya
Summary: Yugi's a the world's best hacker, and Yami's a slasher, yet they don't know eachother's secrets. Can their secrecy kill them?
1. The Start

*There was a hurried clicking sound coming from Yugi's bedroom. Yami frowned from his seat on the couch and stood up. Looking up   
  
the staircase to where Yugi's room was, he called,*  
  
Yami: Yugi? What're you doing up there at this hour in the night? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?  
  
*Yugi was snapped from what he was doing on the computer and turned on the chair, as if Yami were behind him. Searching his   
  
brain for an excuse, a long silence filled the house. Yami frowned more. Setting down his book, he trudged up the stairs, heading  
  
for the hikari's bedroom. Knocking lightly, he spoke quietly, but loud enough to be heard through the wooden door,*  
  
Yami: Yugi? Everything alright in there?  
  
*Finally, Yugi managed to find his voice and a matching excuse that would explain the hour and his silence - mostly.*  
  
Yugi: I-I'm just finishing up some ho...homework.  
  
*Yugi swallowed. Yami was going to know something was up, just by the way his voice choked in that last sentence. Yami raised  
  
a brow, but shrugged to himself, speaking to the door once again.*  
  
Yami: Ok.. if you say so.. Get to bed soon, alright?  
  
*Yugi sighed heavily with relief. If Yami had actually seen what he'd been doing on the computer... He didn't even want to  
  
think about it. Nodding his head, he replied a little too loudly,*  
  
Yugi: OK! *Ahem* I mean.. ok, Yami, I will in a few minutes, I'm almost done.  
  
*Taking that, Yami turned himself around and clomped back down the stairs, picking up his book on the way. Yugi turned back to  
  
the black screen covered with bright green numbers and letters. Scanning it, his fingers once again raced over the keys, typing  
  
in codes and keys. There was a beeping noise as a voice came up,*  
  
Access Granted.   
  
*Yugi grinned at the screen and leaned over the keyboard, staring at the screen.*  
  
Yugi: Excellent.   
  
*Pressing a small button on a head-piece he was wearing, he quietly and eagerly said,*  
  
Yugi: I'm in.  
  
*A voice answered.*  
  
The Voice: Good job, Yugi. Now, get me the access codes for the security systems.  
  
*Although no one could see him, Yugi nodded.*  
  
Yugi: Can do.  
  
The keys clicked happily as the computer beeped with each new thing. A grin was growing on Yugi's face.*  
  
Yugi: Four down.. three to go...  
  
*A few minutes later, the task was complete, and the little hikari leaned back in his seat, stretching out. Once again   
  
pushing the button, he said,*  
  
Yugi: And there you have it. All systems wiped.  
  
*The voice on the other end sounded happy when answering.*  
  
The Voice: Excellent. That's all I need for tonight, Yugi. You've been help. I thank you.  
  
*A quiet beep sounded and Yugi knew no one else was any longer on the other side. Taking the head-piece off, he set it carefully  
  
down beside his moniter. Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Yami was checking up on him! Yugi leaned forward and began   
  
to shut his computer down in time that Yami wouldn't know what he was doing. The door opened and Yami poked his head in.  
  
He shook his head with a small grin and went over to Yugi. Lightly wrapping his arms around his hikari's small shoulders, he   
  
leaned down and, looking from Yugi to the computer screen, said,*  
  
Yami: Yugi, I thought you said you were going to bed soon.. it's been a half hour already.  
  
*Yugi looked up at the yami and shrugged a little with a sheepish smile.*  
  
Yugi: I was almost done and I didn't want to stop..   
  
*The computer screen showed an English report on the The English Revolution. It had a sentence to be typed and then it would be  
  
done. Inside, Yugi thanked history webpages being easy to hack. Yami nodded.*  
  
Yami: Alright Yugi, but as soon as you're done, I want you to go to bed, ok?  
  
*Yugi nodded with relief.*  
  
Yugi: Ok, Yami.  
  
*Yami stood up straight and scuffed Yugi's hair, then went back into the puzzle. Yugi sighed again, saved his work and shut  
  
the computer down. Still grinning a little from a job well done, he stripped down to his boxars, then climbed into bed.* 


	2. Secrecy

Luna-Chan: Chapter 2, here we come.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The room was filled with silence. Yami listened, but could only hear the calm, steady breathing of his hikari. Quietly and   
  
elegantly, he came from the Millenium Puzzle. For a moment, he just stood there, looking down at the sleeping innocent.   
  
Sighing, the yami slowly turned and exited the room. Creeping quietly down the steps, missing the ones that creak, Yami   
  
grabbed his black leather jacket off the back of the chair. Unlocking and opening the door, he looked back once more, then   
  
silently left the small house. Once outside, he glanced around the area. No one seemed to be out this late. Looking at his   
  
watch, he smirked to himself. It was obvious no one was out. It was 2:36 am. He made a face at his being late and quickly  
  
pulled his jacket on, zipping it up. Stuffing his hands in his coat-pockets, he hurried down the street, towards town. Once  
  
in the small city, he looked around. Running across the street, he backed into an alley. A hand fell upon his shoulder.   
  
Spinning around, he rolled his eyes at a dark figure in a black trench coat.   
  
Figure: You're late.  
  
Yami: I know, I know. But I'm here now. What d'ya want done this time?  
  
The figure turns a little to the left and motions for Yami to follow, without a word. Yami walks as though he'd been down   
  
the strip many times. Soon, they came to a small clearing littered with garbage, boxes and other nasty things. Cigarette   
  
smoke curled from a shadowed corner. A shine of silver caught Yami's eye.   
  
Yami: Alright, what do I do?  
  
Shadowy figure (....what?): Tonight, I only want a simple job done. Nothing more, nothing less. Your task isn't hard.  
  
Yami: And I thought you had a challenge for me.  
  
SF: That will come later. What you must do, is find out how many security guards are on duty tonight, where they are and  
  
where they go, what their shifts are and any other emergency security alarms.  
  
Yami frowned a little.  
  
Yami: What about the security alerts? I mean, that place must be loaded with'em.  
  
SF: We have that all figured out. Don't worry about it. Just do your work.  
  
Yami shook his head a little, but shrugged anyways.  
  
Yami: Whatever you say.  
  
Taking off his clothes, Yami reveiled a tight, black cloth suit with a covered every part of him except his eyes and the bridge of  
  
his nose. Nodding to the others, he put night-vision goggles on, and scaled the fence of Kaiba Corp.  
  
### INSIDE KAIBA CORPORATIONS ###  
  
"Sir, the security systems all seem to be down.. I don't know what's going on. The technitions say someones hacked into the  
  
programs... but.. that's impossible... isn't it?"  
  
Guards ran down halls and stairways of the large industrial building. All were armed with guns, tasers and other weaponry.  
  
Seto Kaiba sat up in his office, hands folded on his desk and staring out the dark window. He knew this would happen one  
  
day. The day he'd have to fight back for his earnings. The intercom turned on and he listened. A scowl wore on his face as   
  
he listened. He answered darkly..  
  
Seto: Near impossible... it is quite possible.. but it'd have to be done.. professionally... Turn on the emergency security.  
  
.. I have a feeling we'll be getting a visitor or two tonight..  
  
Soon, every doorway, window and possible entrance was sealed and guarded and had security systems on it - except the   
  
ventilation air ducts. Cool air passed through easily and was directed to different rooms. Each room had at least one vent.  
  
Some rooms had six.  
  
### OUTSIDE THE BUILDING ###  
  
Yami jumped easily down from his half-way mark of the inside of the fence. Glancing sharply around, he motioned to the   
  
others on the opposite side of the fence. Nodding, they tossed a black bag over the top of the fence. Yami caught it easily.  
  
Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he made his way across the yard carefully. Covering himself behind parked vans, trucks   
  
and what-have-you, the spirit finally made it over to the building. Securing the bag on his back, Yami crept around to the  
  
front entrance. As he did so, he talked to himself,  
  
Yami(Whispering to himself): Why do they never suspect the front door? Jeez...  
  
Two guards with large guns and beating clubs stood at the entrance, looking around. Yami stopped in mid-step, eyes widening.  
  
Quickly backing up, he calmed himself for a minute.  
  
Yami(whispering to himself): Whoa.. or not.. almost ran into that one..... Another way.. I need another.. Bingo.  
  
His eyes had gone skyward, then down to the ground and along the buildings sides. There was the ticket. A vent. Kneeling  
  
down beside the small caged entrance, he opened the bag, selecting a silent, automatic screw-driver. Twisting off the  
  
screws, he carefully slipped off the cover and set it aside in the bushes. Pushing the bag in ahead of him, Yami slid into  
  
the air duct. Moving along carefully, Yami found his first intersection. Pulling out a digital map, he attached it to the  
  
side of the panel. Soon, a 3D map of the air system showed up on the little black graphing screen. A red dot showed where  
  
he was at the moment. The heart of the company, the main computer, was set right in the middle. Yami smirked. This was going  
  
to be easy.. Maybe a little too easy. Taking up an identical moniter, he studied the screen, then the 'road' that lay   
  
ahead of him. Carefully picking his way down, he made it to the entrance where he'd recently been expecting to go through.  
  
Looking down at the guards, he carefully opened the vent and hung his head down. Acting like a modern day Spiderman, he   
  
pulled his head back and lowered his self down, so quietly, a pin could be heard to be dropped. Reaching behind him, he   
  
found his gun and clicked a silencer onto a sniper. The guards heard the click and whirled around. Before they could even lift their guns,  
  
Yami shot them both twice in the chest, making no more sound than a footstep. The bodies fell to the ground on top of each   
  
other. Another guard that had been rounding a corner for a shift change, noticed the bodies and Yami and shot the slasher in the shoulder a couple times. Spinning around, Yami shot him too, watching the body fall to the floor. Blood slowly oozed down his chest as he watched. Touching his wound with his fingertips, he sighed. Yet another mistake made. Shaking his head of it, Yami continued on his procedure. Jumping up, he grabbed the bag and lifted it back to his shoulder. Pressing a button on a small phone, he whispered,  
  
Yami: I'm in.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Luna-Chan: Ok, there's the second chapter.. personally.. I think that this chapter beat the first by far.. very far... 


	3. That's It

And now for some mindless drabble.. sure why not?  
  
Super Cat: why?   
  
Luna-Chan: because no body wants to hear it.. that's why..  
  
Jou: exactly my poi- oh no..  
  
Luna-Chan: ..what?  
  
Jou: The fan girls! THEY'VE FOUND ME AGAIN!!! NOOOOO!!! AIIIIEEEEE *runs up a tree and beats fangirls away with a big stick*  
  
Super Cat: =^-.-^=.. yeah.. well.. at least they surround you.. I just scare them away...  
  
Luna-Chan: *rolls eyes* you two are pathetic.. especially you, Jonouchi.. jeez..  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi yawned as the sunlight threw itself all over his scattered sheets. Groggily, he pulled himself out of the warming bed and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to the computer where he'd made a successful night. A small grin came to his face and he wandered down he stairs. Yami sat at the dining room table, sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper casually. His dark amethyst eyes went up and met with Yugi's and he grinned.  
  
"Good morning, hikari. Sleep well?"  
  
Yugi nodded, followed by another stretch. "Yup." Then the little aibou noticed something about his dark one. Rushing over, he tore open Yami's shirt, Yami almost completely oblivious.  
  
"Yami! What happened?! You're bleeding!"  
  
The innocent's eyes were anxious and almost were the point of crying as he looked up at him, waiting for a reasonable explanation. Yami looked down in horror. What was he gonna say? He couldn't very well tell the little hikari tenshi the truth, it'd break him. Besides that, no body must know his secret, especially Yugi.   
  
"Uh.. well... Last night, after you went to bed.. I.. er.."  
  
This was more difficult than he thought it would be. He was making his mind up to tell him, when suddenly the phone rang. Yami sighed with relief as Yugi ran to answer the phone. He got a strange look on his face as he talked to the person on the other line. Yami watched carefully as he buttoned his shirt up again.  
  
"Uh huh.. I see...ri....right.. yeah, I can do that...sure..Ok, see ya.."  
  
Yugi hung up the phone, his face obviously distressed. As soon as he looked at Yami, though, he instantly lit up again. Trotting over, he planted himself on Yami's lap, obviously forgetting what they were talking about a few minutes ago.  
  
"What're we gonna do today, Yami?"  
  
Yami's usual answer came to the surface. He shrugged.  
  
"I dunno.. what do you think we should do?"  
  
Yugi got a look of concentration on his face that made him frown. Yami laughed and scuffed the hair on his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, koi, we'll think of something."  
  
The hikari nodded, a big grin coming on his face. A small while later, they finished their breakfast, got their coats on and left for the day.  
  
Around 9 pm they came home, laughing and happy. Yugi was hanging off Yami's arm as they opened the door and entered their home.   
  
"Alright Yugi.. You should get to bed early tonight.. You've had a long day.."  
  
Yugi nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning as a response. Giggling, he gave Yami a kiss and bounded up the stairs, saying a quick,  
  
"G'night Yami!"  
  
as he went up the stairs. Right before he was about to lay down, his headphones made a beeping noise. Sighing and dragging his tired body out of bed, he went over and put it on. Pushing the button, he asked with a tired,  
  
"Hellow?"  
  
The voice from the night before came on, sounding distressed.  
  
"Yugi.. we need you inside tonight.. None of our men are small enough, or quick enough.."  
  
The boy sighed with a yawn and nodded, forgetting he had to answer.  
  
"Alright.. I'm coming.."  
  
Putting the headphone down, he went to his closet and pulled out the black suit that was given to him for such an emergency. Pulling off his own clothes, he slipped on the tight clothing and buckled a utility belt around his waist. Turning his music on quietly and locking his door, he hoped Yami wouldn't come up to check on him tonight. He highly doubted it, for the spirit seemed ultimately tired himself. Yugi carefully flung a rope out the window, scaled down the side of the house and ran off into the night, towards the area.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Yami sat on his bed, yawning. Pulling his legs under the covers, he began to drift to sleep as he heard his cell phone ring. He looked over at the blinking light in the dark and cursed at it. Dragging his exhausted body out of bed, he answered it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The same voice that had just called Yugi now urgently stressed to Yami.  
  
"We need you.. we need all the men we can get.."  
  
Yami grumbled and cursed under his breath, but finally came out with a,  
  
"Yeah.. sure.. whatever.. I'll be there in a minute.."  
  
He hung up, then got ready to go.  
  
Yami walked up into the alley, wearing his tight black suit with the mask. There was an oddly small one that was about the size of Yugi, and a few really big guys. Yami didn't pay much attention to them, as he hooked a couple of guns onto his belt, just like the others. The Shadowy Figure gave them all instructions in a few minutes, then nodded them all off in their designated positions and locations. Yami found himself going through the air ducts again. Carefully he slithered along until he was on the top floor. Climbing out, he was surrounded by guards, all pointing pistols at his head. Was this a set-up, or had they heard him? As quick as ever, he yanked his pistols from his sides and shot them in the head, dodging bullets as he ran around the office building. Soon, bodies were everywhere as blood splotted the walls and floor. Yami carefully walked around them and moved onto the next room. This one was full of cubicles. He could see someone else moving around as he ducked behind one of the walls.  
  
Yugi walked around the cubicles, his hands shaking, and sweating all over. He'd never had a gun before, or was ever in this sort of position. Suddenly, he saw someone enter the room that he was in. He wasn't sure if it was one of them, or one of the guards. Getting down on his hands and knees, he crawled behind a wall, holding the gun up, cocked, in front of him. Yugi leaned hard against the wall, trying to calm himself. It got to the point that he had to take his mask off to breath. His hands trembled terribly as he waited.  
  
Yami heard the gun cock and swallowed.  
  
Shit...  
  
Carefully, he cocked his own gun and crouched along the floor. He saw a shadow behind one of the walls and smirked to himself. He had him now.  
  
Yugi heard a footstep and froze. Carefully moving around the edge of the wall to see who it was, his finger slipped and a bullet came crashing through the barrel, right for the other person. It hit them, and the person staggered and fell to the floor, a puddle growing underneath them. Yugi gasped. It was one of them! Dropping the gun, he ran over to them, calling up the leader at the same time. When he reached the figure, he pulled their head onto his lap, waiting for the person to respond on either end.   
  
Yami watched as Yugi's head appeared and he sighed with relief. Then he saw the expression Yugi wore and grew cold. Before he knew it, a piercing pain went through his chest. He staggered, then fell to the side, his blood spilling to the floor. He moaned.  
  
The voice came up on the phone.  
  
"Yes Yugi? What is it?"  
  
Yugi's voice shook,  
  
"I-I shot at one of our men.. I-I didn't mean t-to! H-honestly!"  
  
The voice wasn't worried or anything, but stayed calm.  
  
"Yugi, listen to me, lift the mask off their face and tell me who it is.   
  
Yugi nodded and did so. He gasped and caught his heart in his throat. It was Yami. He layed there, his crimson eyes closed, mouth open. Yugi instantly fell into tears. He couldn't breath or hardly speak.  
  
"Y-Yami...?"  
  
He shook the dark one, not hearing the voice on the other end talking to him.  
  
"Yu...gi?  
  
Yami's eyes flickered open as he looked at his koi. He smiled a little.  
  
"...You ok?"  
  
Yugi tried to keep the tears back as he nodded.  
  
"Yami.. I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I shouldn't have had a gun! But I did! And I'm s-s-sorry!!"  
  
Yami nodded his head the best he could as he layed there, bleeding all over Yugi.  
  
"It's ok Yugi.. don't cry... don't.. cry..."  
  
His last words were faint, but Yugi didn't hear them as he held the dark one close to his chest, crying his eyes out. A single tear fell from the corner of Yami's eye and he was gone from the physical world, never to come back again.  
  
Luna-Chan: Yes.. I know, I know.. Yami can't die, etc, etc.. But in this case, I'm making an excepting.. besides.. he didn't really die... Yugi just won't be able to see him anymore.. and.. stuff...but ya like it? Ne?   
  
Super Cat: ....you mean to say you killed a spirit? Omg..  
  
Jou: *is still beating the fangirls away* DIE!!!! 


End file.
